


But Timmy It's Cold Outside

by incogneat_oh



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, give Tim All The Love tbh, weird families bonding weirdly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: A short and fluffy Christmas fic.





	But Timmy It's Cold Outside

Tim’s stooped in a leather chair at the console in the Cave. Fingers twitching minutely across the keyboard, eyes skimming across two– no, three screens at once. Typing quickly and efficiently, abused lip caught under vicious front teeth. But he’s busy, too busy to notice it. And he keeps typing, unaware.

He is not expecting the hand on his shoulder, warm through the fabric of his t-shirt.

He automatically flinches away, chair half-swivelling, and he’s almost on his feet before he can fight his instincts. He had been alone in the Cave, thought everyone else had gone to bed more or less when the Bat-signal had– muted goodnights and a hand brushed over his neck, before Alfred had left too. And then Tim had been alone.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, kiddo,” Dick says, voice hoarse and rusted from sleep. He’d only woken up a few minutes ago, Tim could tell, was still clad in a thin cotton shirt and a pair of reindeer boxers, pink toes bare on the Cave floor. “Wen’ to check on you, and you weren’t there.”

“I just wanted to quickly finish this up,” Tim says, and it hangs between them, awkward, not really an apology but also a bit of a lie. Because Tim’s been down here for more than an hour and a half, and he hadn’t really planned on stopping. 

Dick effortlessly closes the distance between them (like always), a hand coming up to muss his hair, pull him into a half-hug. 

Dick is still one quarter asleep.

“I thought for sure you’d be done by now,” he sighs, letting go. “Come on, Timmy. You know how cold it gets down here at this time of year. And it’s officially Christmas morning.”

“It’s fine,” Tim says distractedly, settling back at the computer. “Go on up.”

“Did you even notice you’re shivering?” the elder says, conversationally. Bracing a hip against the desk, frown curling over his still sleep-slack face.

And Tim knows it’s true, was something he was only minutely aware of until it was explicitly brought to his attention, the tiny tremors and the stiffness in his shoulders from holding them scrunched at neck-height. The ache in his jaw from clenching chattering teeth. But this is _important_.

“I won’t be much longer,” he says. And, “Go back to bed, Dick, you’ll freeze down here.”

Dick’s frown becomes more pronounced, leaning more heavily against the desk. And in one decisive movement, he stands straight. For a moment, Tim thinks this is going to be easy.

Then Dick pulls over a second chair and, with the grace Tim’s envied for over half his life, flops into it. Says, “Well. I’m not going upstairs ‘til you do.”

And it really is freezing down here. Tim can’t take his eyes off Dick’s unprotected toes on the stone floor, already changing colour, and can’t help but panic–

“It’s just, this is for Bruce, and when I was done I was just going to head home–”

“Woah woah,” Dick says, looking a bit more awake now. And also a good deal fiercer. “ _Home?_ You weren’t going to stay over? It’s _Christmas_ , Timmy!” The anger turns to a bit of sadness when he says, “What would’ve happened when I went in to wake you tomorrow morning? And found you room empty? And what about Alfred? He’s already hung your stocking.”

Tim just sighs and rubs a hand over his face. Says, “Dick–”

But he knows Dick’s won when a hand closes over his, gently pulling him out of the chair. He goes easily enough. (Bruce, Tim is sure, values Dick’s wellbeing over a completed report.) Lets Dick tug him over to the stairs, trails behind him, hand still clasped in Dick’s. Like he’s 13 again and uncomfortable with it, like Dick’s trying to make him laugh or blush. Trying to make him belong. 

This time, it doesn’t feel a lot like that. It feels. Well. Comfortable. Warm skin and calloused palm, the grip gentle enough to betray Dick’s sleepiness. And he still tugs Tim up behind him, _beside_ him once they leave the narrow staircase and are back in the Manor proper.

Sliding an easy arm around his shoulders, still warm and sleepy and smelling like Alfred’s fabric softener, Dick says, “I think I maybe even convinced Jason to come, this year.”

“Oh yeah?”

“For lunch, definitely. I’d say what time he shows up depends on if he goes drinking tonight.”

Softly, Tim murmurs, “He’s been doing better.” but it’s a half-question, because what right does he have? Jason was never his brother, never _anything_ to him. Not that he knew. But he thinks, tentatively, they’re doing better. The family, too. 

“Should be good tomorrow,” Dick says, like an offering. Hesitant. “Me and Alfred have been putting decoy presents all around the place, cuz we knew Damian was trying to sneak a look, that son of a nutcracker. Should be good when he gets the real ones.”

Tim just nods as response, but Dick has stopped outside the sitting room. Smiling, peacefully, at the glow of Christmas lights on the beautifully decorated tree, their patterns on the walls and floor. The multi-coloured, immaculately wrapped gifts spread across the floor. The stockings over the fireplace. (His too, full, nestled carefully between Cass’ and Damian’s. 

“Gorgeous,” Dick murmurs, and then, “Ah! No, we can’t look yet!” and he tugs Tim away again. Who follows after him, bemused. 

And they head up to their rooms in silence, after that. But outside Tim’s door, Dick hugs him close for a minute, sleep-mussed hair and a goofy smile, before releasing him. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheekbone.

“Merry Christmas, Timbo.”

“Mhm,” Tim says, rolling his eyes and pretending like he isn’t blushing. “Merry Christmas, Dick.”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/38710165370/but-timmy-its-cold-down-here)
> 
> I hope y'all have an excellent festive season.


End file.
